We propose an anesthesiology research center consisting of six closely-interrelated research projects supported by a core facility and focused on the mechanisms of actions and aftereffects of drugs used in anesthesia. This will be a multidisciplinary, collaborative effort of basic laboratory scientists and clinicians. Through the center mechanism we will coordinate research groups working at different levels of organization on problems relating to the interaction of anesthetics with excitable tissues. The concepts and mechanisms elucidated through basic studies at molecular and biochemical levels in well defined systems will find application in the applied pharmacology and clinical work of other center investigators. The six research projects are: 1. Mechanisms of Action of General Anesthetics and Pressure at Cholinergic Synapses. 2. Anesthetic Effects on Neuronal-Glial Central Nervous System Homeostasis. 3. The Role of Calcium in Malignant Hyperthermia. 4. Effects of Anesthetics on the In Vitro Biochemistry of Synaptic Activity. 5. Role of the Renin-Catecholamine-Prostaglandin System in Hemodynamic Performance. 6. Effect of Enkephalins and Endorphins on Anesthesia.